


Everybody, Meet Robin

by SillySunshine



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillySunshine/pseuds/SillySunshine
Summary: Jason meets the Justice League and Bruce is a good dad. That's it.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 61
Kudos: 633





	Everybody, Meet Robin

**Author's Note:**

> It's been four years since I've posted something, but it's corona time folks. I used to write trashy romance and now I write wholesome family fluff. Now that's what I call character development. This is pure cheesy, and dare i say cringy, fluff y'all, not to be taken too seriously. If it brought you a smile, my work here is done. Leave a comment if you wanna make me smile too!

The first time the Justice League met the new Robin, well, let’s just say it didn’t go the way any of them expected. 

When Batman walked in, an imposing figure amongst the world’s greatest heroes, they did not see the second figure he said he was bringing in to introduce today. 

“Hey, uh Batman?” Flash asked as the bat made his way over to his seat. 

Batman grunted in answer. Never really was one to talk, Barry noted, 

“We thought you were bringing the new Robin today?”

“I did.” Batman answered in reply, as he took a seat. A bit more carefully than usual. And he seemed to have something under his cape? Bulkier armor?

“So where is he then?” Barry asked, looking around. 

“I’m right here.” Came a shy voice from inside Bruce’s cape. There was something inside Batman's cape! 

The nearest hero, Green Arrow, jumped back in his seat at the sound and the pair of big brown eyes that emerged from a crack in the cape. 

“Come on out, Robin.” Batman said softly. _Softly!_

A tiny body clad in bright green, yellow, and red, opened Batman’s cape completely and all the heroes gathered around the table were greeted with the sight of a little boy sitting in Batman's lap. So it wasn’t bulkier armor, but a kid? Batman had a kid cuddling _him?_

But from the way Batman had his arm protectively over the shy boy, many wondered if it was the kid doing the cuddling or… Batman? 

What was happening? 

“Everybody, this is Robin. Robin, this is everybody.” 

Everyone was quiet for a moment, just taking in the sight of such a small creature with eyes that were much too big. 

Diana was the first to break the silence. “Robin, it’s wonderful to meet you. I am Diana.” 

The boy turned to face the amazon only to adopt a completely awestruck expression before exclaiming, “ _Wow._ You’re Wonder Woman.” in a reverent tone. 

Diana smiled even more widely before nodding, “Yes, I’m Wonder Woman, And you’re Batman’s new partner, he must be honored to work beside you.” And from anyone else, this statement would have sounded condescending, but from Diana Prince, with her honest voice and determined eyes, everyone took it for truth. Batman certainly didn’t look ready to argue with it. 

“You bet he is! I’m awesome.” Jason smiled widely before jumping off Bruce’s lap and making his way over to the Amazon and sticking out his hand. 

“It’s really cool to meet you too, ma’am! My ma and I are big fans! You're my favorite superhero!” Jason gushed as Diana shook his hand. Superman wondered if her smile could be any more bright than it was right then because she was positively _beaming_. 

At this, Oliver had to interject with a playful, “Even over Batman?” 

“Yup! Don’t worry, B already knows.” Jason said before he realized who he was talking to and quickly made his way back to Batman, shy once again. 

The boy seemed to have trouble getting back in the man’s lap so Batman reached down and easily scooped him up, the action looking like a familiar one for the hero. 

“I’m Barry, it’s cool to meet you, Robin!” The Flash spoke up from across the table. 

Jason looked up and gave a bright smile and wave.

“I’m Oliver. It’s nice to see Batman had another pipsqueak to watch his back.” The Arrow said in a gruff voice. 

“Hey! I ain’t no pipsqueak, ya butthead!” 

Bruce looked down and softly chided the boy, “Don’t say that Robin. It’s ‘I am not a pipsqueak.’ Remember your manners.” 

Jason quietly said a quick sorry before looking back at the Green Arrow. “I _am not_ a pipsqueak, you butthead!” 

Batman looked pleased and nodded at the boy with a completely straight face, “Much better.” 

Oliver, for his part, was rightly offended but before he could get into a name calling match with a nine year old, Superman spoke up. 

“We’re happy to have you here, Robin. Batman speaks very highly of you.” 

The boy seemed to get shy once again, which really made no sense. The kid seemed pretty fearless so far. 

“Yeah nice to meet you too, sir. Dad talks about you a lot too.” 

_Dad?!_

All the heroes got confused looks, because the other Robin had never referred to Batman as _dad._

Seriously, what was this??

All the heroes zeroed in on Batman's face and to their utter amazement, his lip twitched slightly up. A dazzling smile in Batman language. 

“All good things, I hope?” 

“Mostly, but he called you an over- glor-galor” The boy stopped for a moment to get ahold of the large word, “over-glo-ri-fied pigeon once.” 

Batman had a proud expression on his face from the boy’s success with the word but it seemed to be waring with the embarrassment that wanted to win out. 

“ _Robin._ ”

“What, B!? You did say that!” 

Superman couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. 

“Don’t worry, bud. We’ve called your dad worse.” Clarke said with a chuckle in his voice. 

“Yeah, he dresses up as a bat. That’s pretty weird, B.” Jason said. Right to Batman’s face. 

“And you wear bright red, yellow, and green to fight crime, Jay. I don’t think you got much room to talk either.” Was Batman...teasing him? Batman was teasing someone? The embodiment of darkness was sitting here with a little boy on his lap who called him dad and teased him with soft eyes? 

No seriously, _what was happening?_

“That’s Dick’s fault. At least I have pants.” Jason said, as Diana let out a light chuckle at the boy’s arguing. 

“Yes, after I threatened to take away your video games if you didn’t put them on. In the middle of winter.” Batman said in an exasperated tone. Not the familiar exasperation that usually meant someone was going to get growled at. A honey soaked tone that didn’t end with a growl but a hair ruffle. 

“Hate to break up the cute family mush, but if I see any more, I will puke. Nice to see ya, kid. I’m Hal Jordan.” 

The father and son both turned toward Green Lantern and adopted creepily similar expressions of irritation. 

“Yeah, Dad says you’re an asshat.” 

“Jason, no inappropriate language.” 

“But you say it!” 

“Do as I say, not as I do.” Bruce said simply, as if that settled the matter of him openly admitting to calling Hal an asshat. Jordan, for his part, looked as offended as Oliver had earlier. 

After the rest of the heroes introduced themselves to the boy, the meeting began. 

To the new Robin’s credit, he didn’t make much noise. Instead opting to listen in with a pensive look in his eyes, as if completely taking in everything the league was talking about and coming up with his own solutions. It wasn’t until they started talking about the budget that the boy began getting bored and stood up in Bruce’s lap to climb on his back. 

Batman didn’t even flinch, instead continuing with what he was saying, completely ignoring the gremlin that was climbing on his back. Robin began tugging on the Bat cowl’s ears, manipulating them this way and that. Everyone tried paying attention to what Batman was saying but the boy was completely distracting them. They had never seen someone act so familiar with the bat, especially without getting completely chewed out with a single cold glare. 

“Jay, stop. You’re distracting the children.” Bruce said in a completely frustrated tone. Not directed at the boy, but his team. His team! As if they were the ones who were using him as a personal playground! 

“B, I’m bored.”

Superman spoke up, “You might wanna listen to all this, bud. You’ll probably inherit your father’s company one day.” 

Bruce actually got a slight sparkle in his eyes at that, not that any of them could see with the cowl in the way.

“Don’t worry, sir. I already know all this. I helped B with the finances last night.” 

“You let your nine year old help with our _finances.”_ Oliver burst out. 

“Don’t act as if you could have done it, Queen.” 

“That's my point! He’s nine!” 

“And he has helped to run my business better than yours, what does that say about you?” 

Oliver threw his arms up and let out an over dramatic sight, “Fine, fine. A nine year old child handles our money. This makes complete sense.” 

Jason looked over to Bruce, “Do they not know Dick completely handled the Justice League finances by himself when he was Robin?” 

“Dick didn’t brag as much as you do, chum.” 

“I’m waaay too cool, Bruce. I can’t just _hide_ it. It’s impossible!” 

And in the quiet Justice League chamber, Batman ‘I am vengeance, I am the night,’ let out a light chuckle at his kid’s antics. Will wonders never cease. 

“You’re a showoff.” 

“No, I’m perfect.” 

And Batman just chuckled again, not arguing with the statement at all as he picked up the document he was reading off of before and continued with their discussion as if that entirely sappy display did not just happen. 

Diana had a soft smile on her face while Superman couldn’t wipe the warm grin off his face. Barry looked much too excited and even Oliver felt his mouth twitching at the adorable situation. Hal just looked disgusted with all of them. 

Jason jumped off his back and started wandering around the chamber, checking out every nook and cranny only to be disappointed when he found nothing to occupy his time. He started practicing his flips, not as good as the last Robin they noted, but just as enthusiastic. And what he lacked in skill, he made up in other areas. Like the strength behind his punches, which looked much too powerful for such a small body. 

So the meeting continued for another twenty minutes with the boy practicing and fighting imaginary foes in the background as Bruce rattled on about numbers and prospects. They all really didn’t care for this part of the meeting so everyone’s attention was on the funny little bird in the corner who couldn’t sit still. When he executed a particularly difficult move, they all got a tiny smile on their face at his excitement and turned his head to see if his dad saw. Which Bruce did and always awarded the boy with a tiny nod, never once stopping what he was saying. Jason beamed every time. 

They all felt their hearts melt. 

Eventually though, the boy tired himself out and began observing the heroes up close. _Very up close._

“Uh, Batman, your kid is creeping me out.” Hal said as Jason stared at him from two feet away. 

“What’s he doing?” Batman asked, much too innocent. 

“He’s... _staring_ at me.” 

“He’s staring at you?” Bruce asked in a condescending tone. 

“Yes!” 

“And this hurts you how?” A grim set to his mouth at the disinterested tone. 

“It’s creepy!”

Bruce sighed, as if it was Hal who was being childish! And looked over at Jason who was still unashamedly staring with a twitch of a smile trying to show. 

“Jay.”

Jason looked over, “Yes, dad?”

At the _dad_ , Bruce took on a completely besotted look and answered, “Nothing, son. Good job for letting us concentrate.” 

And Jason sent a positively wicked grin at Hal whose eyes widened at how easily the kid manipulated Batman. Batman!

“No fair!” 

“Let’s continue, Jordan and stop acting like children, shall we?” 

“He’s acting like a child!” 

Superman laughed loudly and the rest of the heroes followed, “He is a child, Lantern.” 

Jordan looked determinately irritated at this point and said, “You know, I wondered at first, but there’s no doubt now. He is your son. The both of you are a plague.” 

“At least I’m not a goat man.” Jason threw back. 

“What does that even mean, child!?” 

“It means you’re a goat man.” Jason said as he moved away and walked toward Diana as Bruce began talking again, letting out a soft, “ _Duh.”_

As Jason neared Wonder Woman, she leaned down a bit to reach his height. He went right to her ear to whisper, “Can I please braid your hair? It’s very pretty.” 

Diana smiled and asked just as quietly in Jason’s ear, causing him to giggle, “You can braid hair, little one?” 

He whispered back, “Yeah! I used to braid my mom’s hair all the time. She said I was the best ever at it!” And though the boy got a sad look in his eyes, indicating a past tragedy, he tried nobly to hide it. Diana’s heart ached at the sight. She soothed back some strands that fell in front of his eyes and answered in a tender voice. 

“Then I’d be honored if you would braid my hair, little bird.” 

Jason jumped up and down for a second before circling the chair and situated himself behind her and moved his hands to her hair with nimble fingers. Soft hands began moving through her hair, very careful not to tug too hard and began braiding an intricate pattern. Jason had an expression of the utmost concentration and they all looked on in wonder at the beautiful style Jason was easily making. 

“Done!” He said a bit loudly, and then said quieter, “Oops, sorry.” 

Diana reached around to touch the braid and had a proud smile on her face, “ It feels lovely, Jason. Thank you.” 

The Flash zoomed out and back in with a mirror that he handed over, still listening to the discussion with Superman who was now speaking. 

Diana grabbed it with a quiet, ‘thanks’ before looking at her hair. Her prideful expression got even brighter, “It’s beautiful, Robin. I think I might have to keep you so you can braid my hair everyday.”

Bruce looked over quickly at that. 

“He’s mine.” Batman said in a serious voice. 

“Then I shall have to duel you for him.” Diana shot back while raising her chin. 

“You’d lose, Diana.” 

“We shall see, Batman.” She said with a teasing smile. 

Jason looked conflicted, looking back and forth between the amazon and the bat. Thinking he was actually in the middle of a custody dispute. 

“No no, it’s ok, ma’am. I should stay with, B. He’d be hopeless without me.” Jason said in a voice dripping with exasperation and worry. 

“You are right, little bird. It would be cruel of me to take something so vital away from Batman. I’m sure he couldn’t find his own backside without you.” 

“Exactly. He needs me. But I promise I’ll do your hair whenever I see you!” 

“I accept your terms, Robin. Bruce, you may keep him.” 

Batman looked completely done at this point, “Thank you for letting me keep _my son_ , Diana.” He said sarcastically. 

“You are very welcome.” She answered back completely serious. 

He sighed and made a ‘come here’ motion at Jason. Jason obediently came over only to be picked up and deposited back in Bruce's lap. He wrapped an arm around Jason and leaned back contentedly. 

“I’ve already adopted you, chum. You can’t leave now.” Bruce whispered, trying not to interrupt Queen who was now speaking. 

“As if I’d leave you, stupidhead.” 

Bruce wanted to chastise the boy on his name calling but really couldn’t. Not with what Jason had just said, his heart felt too warm. 

“I love you, brat.” 

“I love you too, B.” 

From the corner, everyone heard Superman sniffle. The only one with hearing good enough to listen to the tender moment happening between father and son. 

“He supes, you ok?” Everyone looked over, 

“Yes, yes. I’m fine. Uh. meeting adjourned everybody, I think we got enough done today.” 

Everybody began rising from their seats and made their way over to Jason to shake his hand goodbye. 

“It was great meeting you, sport!” 

“Nice seeing ya, squirt.” 

“You’re definitely the bat’s kid.” 

“Keep working on that high kick, you almost have it!” 

“You were awesome, kiddo” 

When it came to Diana, she bent down and stole him from Bruce’s arms to give him a big hug. Jason laughed and hugged back stronger. 

“Until we meet again. little one.” 

“You’re so cool, ma’am! Can’t wait to see you again, I can try a double french braid next time!” 

“I look forward to it. And it’s Diana.”

Jason beamed at being able to address her so familiarly, “Diana.” 

She gave him one last squeeze before reluctantly giving him back to Bruce who huffed and stood. Jason struggled in his arms and broke out only to climb on his back instead. It brought a smile to everyone’s face to see this little figure in bright colors scale the massive chest of Batman and settle comfortably on his back. Like a baby bear with its mother. Or father, in this case. 

Batman kept a completely stoic face and walked out as if nothing was amiss. 

“You’re ruining my street cred, Jay. They all think I’m a big cuddly bear now.” 

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.” 

Bruce sighed. 

“You’re a menace, Jason Peter Todd-Wayne.” Bruce said as Jason poked him in the cheek. 

“Too bad, you’re stuck with me now. I signed the papers and everything.” 

Bruce smiled as he entered the tube and said in a voice too fond for a bat, “Yeah, looks like I’m stuck with you forever.” 


End file.
